


Douglas, Stop That!

by mogwai_do



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin stumbles across his inner dom, much to the surprise of all concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douglas, Stop That!

He's not actually sure who's more astonished - him or Douglas - and for a long minute the tableau is utterly frozen, barely a breath stirring the air. The stillness strips the anger right out of him and leaves him oddly calm in its wake. Martin can feel each slow breath pulled into his lungs, deeper than it's ever felt, like it was more than just some biological routine he’s done all his life. He feels... bigger in a way that's entirely unfamiliar. He lets the air slip out slowly, blinks almost as slowly, "Put it back."

His voice still doesn't sound quite right to him, like it's not his voice at all, it's... slow and dark and deep. It sounds _amazing_ , not squeaky at all like it usually gets when he's annoyed. Douglas blinks, a quick flutter of eyelids, but Martin can't tell if it's a trick of the light making the brown eyes seem black or something else entirely. 

He watches Douglas carefully replace the whiskey, but his surprise never makes it to his face. He's even more astonished that Douglas hasn't said anything yet, no comeback, no sarcasm, not even a huff of exasperation. He feels curiously conflicted: part of him is giddy with it, with the success of actually making Douglas obey for once; another part that he didn't even know was lurking there, wants to know what else he can make Douglas do, if it's a one-off or something... more.

The silence stretches too long.

"Anything else, _Sir_?" The emphasis, the challenge, is expected, but Martin's not sure if it's his imagination or there really was the faintest hint of something else there, buried under the sarcasm.

He's tempted to push back, to ask for a coffee, no, to _order_ a coffee, to make Douglas yield again, but the moment's gone and taken his courage with it. He shakes his head mutely and there's Douglas' exasperated huff and the almost inaudible grumbling that usually surfaces with one of Arthur's more 'brilliant' ideas.

The logbooks still need doing whatever just happened and Martin turns to them, trying to ignore the... the thing that just happened. It was a fluke anyway, just a... a serendipitous combination of anger and surprise, one of those rare moments when Douglas was actually caught off guard. Nothing more. And definitely not... it was nothing... the thrill was just residual anger or something, obviously. Not... not anything else.

When a cup of coffee, made just the way he likes it, and what he's pretty sure is the last custard cream, appear on the corner of his desk while he's doing the logbooks Martin resists the urge to look up.

"Thank you, Douglas," he says because someone at MJN has to have manners and if his voice is a little lower and a little more clipped than usual, well he's perfectly justified in still being a bit put-out by Douglas' earlier tricks.

"My pleasure, _Sir._ " 

Martin blinks in surprise at the almost casual sincerity and looks up, but Douglas is already gone, the portacabin door closing behind him. Martin reaches for his cup with a shaking hand and wishes for something a bit stronger than coffee.

FIN


End file.
